He Could Be The One
by springjasmine91
Summary: Chad , the heart breaker. James, the ex-boyfriend and Hayden, the one with the big heart. Who will Sonny choose in This Romantic comedy He Could Be The One. CHANNY eventually.


HE COULD BE THE ONE

WHAT HAPPENS IF THREE GUYS ASK A GIRL OUT AT THE SAME TIME?

_SHOWING CHAD DYLAN COPPER BRINGING SONNY FLOWERS AND ASKED HER OUT ON A DATE_

_SHOWING JAMES CONROY WITH CHOCOLATES ASKING SONNY OUT ON A DATE_

_SHOWING HAYDEN THE NEW ASSISTANT OF CONDORS STUDIO GIVING SONNY CHOCOLATES AND FLOWERS AS HE ASKED HER OUT ON A DATE._

WHAT A GIRL TO DO?

_SHOWING SONNY LOOKING AT THREE PICTURES _

_WHO WILL SHE CHOOSE TO GO ON A DATE?_

_WILL SHE CHOOSE CHAD DYLAN COOPER, THE HEARTBREAKER?_

_OR WILL SHE CHOOSE JAMES CONROY, HER EX-BOYFRIEND?_

_OR WILL SHE CHOOSE HAYDEN, THE ONE WHO HAS A BIG HEART?_

_LETS JUST WAIT AND SEE IN THIS NEW ROMANTIC COMEDY_

_HE COULD BE THE ONE._

_STARRING:_

_DEMI LOVATO AS SONNY MUNROE_

_STERLING KNIGHT AS CHAD DYLAN COOPER_

_KELLY BLATZ AS JAMES CONROY _

_AND INTRODUCING_

_ROBERT ADAMSON AS HAYDEN_

_Sonny Munroe is a the new girl from So Random. She has been very conservative about choosing a guy as her boyfriend. Ever since she broke up with James Conroy the bad boy, she has been single. Then there was a fake date with Chad Dylan Cooper the McKenzie Falls heartthrob that has broken her heart too many times and there was the Kiss Cam incident with Hayden the new assistant at Condors Studio. She loves all three of them but what if all three of them chose to ask her out on a date at the same time._

_One day, Sonny was in the Prop House, She was alone until "Hey Munroe, can I talk to you for a sec." Chad Dylan shows up in the Prop House with a big ridiculous smile on his face. "Sure" was all she answered. "Cool" Chad said as he sat down next to her on the couch, watching Sonny. "So, do you have any plans this Saturday, cause I…"he stuttered. Sonny looked at him with a confused look on he face. "Cause what Chad?" Sonny asks. Chad gulped as he took out the bouquet of flowers behind his back as he asked "Will you go out on a date with me Sonny?" Sonny was shocked and said "Sure." with a big smile on her face. "See you 9 o'clock Saturday night" Chad said "OK" was her reply as Chad stood up and left her alone in the Prop House. _

_Later, in the commissionary, Hayden was looking for Sonny. He saw her sitting down at the So Random table with Nico, Grady, Tawni, and Zora. They were joking around when Hayden came by with chocolate and a bouquet of flowers and said "Hi Sonny. Can I talk to you for a sec." Sonny just shrugged and stood up and followed him to the frozen yogurt machine, "Sonny, the thing is ever since that accidental kiss at the Lakers game I felt something and I want you to know that I like you and hope you'd would go out for a date with me." Sonny with a smiled said "Yes. I'd loved to go out on a date with you Hayden. When and what time?" Hayden with a big grin said "Saturday 9 o'clock. Is that ok with you?" Sonny who just remembered her date with Chad. But with a stutter she said "Sure. See you then." leaving Sonny dumbfounded at the frozen yogurt machine. That's when she had a panic attack. "OMG, I have a date with Chad and Hayden. The next thing I know James Conroy will be asking me on a date too." Sonny thought and the next thing she knew James Conroy came in the commissionary looking for her. She hid herself behind the frozen yogurt machine, She was about to make a run for it when James called her name "Sonny!" Sonny grunted "Darn. Hi James. Its good to see you again. What's up?" James smiled and took her to the hallways while saying "Follow me. I have something to ask you." Sonny just nodded and followed him. They walked and sat behind a big potted plant. "Sonny, ever since you broke up with me, I can't have the fact that I still have feeling for you and I just want to ask you if you want you know…would you go out with me on a date?" James said. Sonny was speechless. After a few minutes of silence she just gave him a fake smile and said "Why not. When and what time?" James gave her a big smile and said "Yes! Urm, 9 o'clock Saturday night if that's ok with you." Sonny just gave him a convincing smile and said "OK, see you then." and left towards the commissionary where the other So Random casts are waiting for her. In her thought throughout the day, she was thinking over and over "What should I do?" Tawni saw Sonny looking worried so she asked Sonny "Sonny, are you OK?" Sonny just sighed and said "Urm, yeah. Its nothing. Everything is OK. Nothing is wrong with me. See?" giving Tawni a reassuring smile. Tawni gave her a look and said "Really? Because every time I ask you what's wrong it must've been involve with a guy and you being yourself you try to handle it yourself. So tell me what's wrong." Sonny sighed and said "FIne, you win. The thing is, I have dates…." Tawni listened carefully and said "OK? What's the problem of having dates….Unless they…..No?!" Sonny just nodded and said "Yep. They are the three guys that I actually have fallen in love with. They are Chad, Hayden and…..James." Tawni's gaped and said " OMG! This is huge. Why did you agree to go?" Sonny sighed again and said " I don't know. I guess I forgot that I have another date with someone else. Tawni what should I do?" Tawni saw Chad and said "I don't know yet but I'll help you. You can count on me. Now, don't look now but lover boy no. 1 is here and he brought a rose. How sweet. I gotta go. See you later and good luck" as she left the dressing room giving Chad a glance before she was out the door. "Hey Sonny." Chad said with his award winning smile. She gave him a smile and said "Hey Chad. What bring you here?" Chad took out the rose from his back and said "This is a single beautiful flower for a very beautiful girl" giving her the flower. Sonny blushed and said "Thank Chad. That's so sweet." Chad then ask "So are you excited for our first real date?" Sonny nodded and said "Yeah. I'm excited. Hey I gotta go. I have to go to rehearsal. See you later." Sonny excused herself. But before she left Chad took her arm and said "One more thing" and kissed her. Sonny's eyes widened but she didn't let go. It felt right. After they broke off from the kiss, Chad and Sonny both said "Wow." Sonny smiled and said "See you later Chad." and left him in her dressing room. After that first kiss, they both spent their day with a huge smile on their faces. As the day gone by, Sonny met with James who gave her a peck on her cheek and Hayden gave her a hug. "Its gonna be a long date" Sonny thought. _

_That whole week, Sonny was planning a way so that she can go on the tree dates at the same time. One day, Sonny sat on her bed looking at the three pictures; Chad, Hayden and James. She compared all three of them and all three of them she loves but she after a few minutes of looking again and again at the pictures, in a frustrated tone, she laid down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. She didn't notice her mom came in her room. Her mom looked at her frustrated daughter and shook her head. "Sonny, are you ok?" Sonny looked at her mom and sighed while saying "Mom, I am in deep trouble. I promised three guys to go out on a date with me, at the same time. What should I do mom. I can't just cancel the date. What would I explain to them without breaking their heart?" Connie smiled at her daughter, took her chin and said "Honey, follow your heart. If it tells you to go on that date then go for it or else you can just explain to them the situation. I'm sure they'll understand. Ok honey. Now go to sleep." Her mom kisses her forehead before turning off the lights and Sonny slipped under the duvet and fell asleep. _

_The next day, it's finally Saturday. Sonny was nervous. She thought about what her mom said last night. He had to decide which guy to choose to go on date. She spent her day planning her speech to tell the guys. But every time she tried in front of the mirror she messed up so she gave up and decided to tell from her heart. The night has come and Sonny was ready. She was waiting for the guys to come and fetch her from her house. Tonight she was wearing a flowered tube top with a pair of skinny jeans and white Converse shoes. She looked at herself one last time at the mirror and said "Well, here goes nothing" and walked downstairs. When she came down she saw all three boys looking at her. Chad gaped, Hayden's jaw dropped while James smiled. She looked at all three boys and said "OK, ready for our dates?" They three boys looked at each other and said "Dates? What Sonny?" She just nodded and said "Yes, I accidentally said yes to all three of you to go on for a date. "Sonny, if you could choose any one of us, who might it be?" James asks. Sonny just said "Well, I have a proposition for you guys. I want all three of you to do something for me and prove me that you are willing enough to be my boyfriend and go out with me. Am I clear?" The three guys just nodded and said to each other and argues who is better and who. Sonny just sighed and said "Guys! Cut it out. Now, since all three of you asked m out at the same time, I have an idea that would make you have time with me and that way I will choose who is eligible to be my boyfriend. OK, now first of, I will go out with Chad. Come on Chad. See you in an hour you two." Sonny yelled out as she and Chad walked out of the house hand in hand. Chad and Sonny went on their date at the Arcadia where she beat Chad at air hockey and Dance, Dance, Dance. After the hour was up Sonny went home and said "Now, Chad I had a blast at our date. James is next. Come on James." James smiled and took her arms and walked out of the house. James and Sonny went on a date at an Italian restaurant downtown. He spend the whole date making Sonny laugh and having a good time. After the date, Sonny and James went back to her house and Sonny thank James for the date. "Ok Hayden. Its your turn. Lets go to." Hayden being a gentleman opened the door. The whole date, they spend at a pizza parlour he's been a gentleman. Like a combination of Chad and James, Hayden made Sonny laughed and she had a blast. After the date, she and Hayden went back to her house and sat all three of down on her couch. "Now, I have made my decision. The guy that I choose to be my boyfriend is…………" Chad crossed his fingers tightly and all three of them had a great surprise. "Chad" Sonny said. Chad breathed a sigh of relieved as he told he other two "Hey, best man wins right?" The other two hugged Sonny and left them two alone in the living room as they went out the door. _

_Sonny and Chad now are dating for 5 years now. She is very happy with her decision of choosing Chad. She would always smile every time she hears the Hannah Montana song He Could Be The One and felt confident that she made a right choice. Even after 5 years of relationship their still going strong and always Sony would be thankful that Chad is the one for her._

_The End_


End file.
